Qoute inspired oneshots
by LiEl0098
Summary: One-shots that are inspired from humor qoutes Current quote:'People keep telling me that 'The right person will come along' , I think mine got hit by a bus or something….'


**Hi!**

**Another One-shot from yours truly!**

**I got this idea from a little quote~**

**Hope you enjoy my short One-shot!**

**o.0.O.0.o**

'_I'm breaking up with you.' Senpai said to me harshly._

"_h-huh? But why?!" I said, trying to realize what's happening right now._

"_You're too childish and silly, I need girls who are quiet and obedient." He said._

"_But I, I like you senpai!" I said, tears forming in the corners of my eyes._

"_I don't care. I may have loved you before but you're just damn annoying now."_

"_But I love you!" I replied, without losing hope._

"_I don't need to be loved by a loser like you, now if you excuse me, I have a NEW girlfriend waiting for me….." he said walking out the door._

_I clung unto him. "B-But senpai!" I whimpered._

"_Let go of me now Rin! You need to move on and face the truth…. I don't like you anymore." He said coldly and stormed from the room._

_I was left there, crying my heart out. Yet, I, Rin Kagamine had been rejected for the third time._

**XxxXRin P. **

I woke up from my peaceful slumber with tears in my eyes, that dream has haunted me for days now, and I cant take every single memory of that horrid break-up.

My cellphone rings, I check the caller…..'Len kagamine'

My . OBNOXIOUS . ANNOYING . STEP-BROTHER.

I sighed and answered his call "What is it?"

I heard him smirk at the other end of the line "I see you couldn't sleep my dear Sister?"

This is why we use cellphones to talk to each other in the middle of the night, I don't want to see his annoying face.

I huff "How do you know my dearest brother?" I said sarcastically.

"Well I am your bro—"

"STEP brother." I cut him off "We just happen to spend time together always."

"Yep, always." His voice sounds clearer…..wait a minute….

"L-len?! Dafuq are you doing in my room?" I sat up, very surprised to see Len sitting on the edge of my bed.

He grinned mischievously "Are you not happy to see your brother comfort you tonight?" he said while plopping down beside me. Comfort…?...oh don't tell me he knows what happened a day ago…

I pouted and hugged the pillow I was holding while I remained , still , sitting. "How do you know?"

He sat up and leaned on me, we were now sitting back to back. " I just happen to walk by your classroom and just happen to hear you crying like a helpless little girl…." He trailed off.

I wanted to punch him in the face "Don't start another fight with me S . H . O . T . A"

I felt him play with my hair "I'm not in the mood either , idiot."

A moment of silence….This was an awkward thing, because he usually argues back…

"You know Rin…" he said shifting on his position and I believe he is now putting his chin on my head.

"You'll receive the right person…..you'll just have to wait.." Len giving me advice..that isn't harsh? Somebody get me a camera! I can use this for blackmail purposes!

I immediately return to emo mode "I think mine got hit by a truck or somethi'n…"

He chuckled and hugged me from behind. "You're lucky your awesome brother is giving you an awesome advice." He nuzzled my neck while I turn scarlet and over-heat.

"L-Len?! Are you drunk! or something hit you in the head?" I exclaimed.

"nah, I just miss cuddling my sister~" I can feel him smirking.

"But…when I keep doing this, will you forget about your break-up?" he said innocently, while purring like a cat.

"Umm-I guess so?" I said, knowing this wont lead to anything positive.

He's smirking…..I know that he's smirking "Ooh~ really now Rinny-chan~" he coed while hugging me tighter.

"Ok, I admit it will but , would it kill you to stop hugging me?!" I shouted at him angrily.

"Ok then." He releases me from his grab.

I sighed "I've been heart broken for so many times. I doubt that there's even hope for me now…."

Len blinks stupidly and chuckles "oh, so brotherly love doesn't count?"

I twitch "I already told you, WE ARE STEP BROTHERS AND SISTERS! Understand?"

He grins "Well then, I guess it counts~"

"Huh?"

Len pulls me to his chest and hugs me tightly while murmuring "Aishteru~"

I blush madly, "H-Wh-L-LEN?" I stuttered

He releases me from the hug and kisses me gently, after a few seconds, he pulls away.

He smiles at me tenderly before hugging me again. I remained silent as I re-connect what happened just now.

"Wh-What in the world did you j-just do?" I asked dumbfound.

"I confessed, why? Haven't you confess before? You know how it feels right? Especially how it feels to be rejected….." he trails off.

"I-It's just that—you just—I did—WHY ME?" I stuttered again.

"What do you mean Rin? I like you, shouldn't you be happy the right person is your bro—"

"Step."

"—step brother?" he continues his sentence.

I hug him back "Well yeah I'm happy, but there's only one problem.."

"huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why would you bloody confess in the middle of the night you idiot?!" I shout.

"My bad…."

***v*v*OMAKE*v*v***

"**Riii~iin….."**

"**Riii~iiin!"**

"**What?!" she says annoyed.**

"**My forehead hurts…kiss it better?" Len says as he puts on his pouty face.**

"**Ugh" Rin gives him a soft peck on the forehead "There, happy?"**

"**Come to think of it, I think my lip is bleeding…."**

**A loud crash was heard in the room, followed by Len screaming "MERCI!"**

**o.0.O.0.o**

**How was the one shot? I'm planning to make a bunch of quote-inspired one-shots for this multi-chaptered thingy~**

**Oh well~**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
